1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walker used by people who are unable to support themselves and cannot walk without the aid of such a device. More specifically, it relates to a walker equipped with wheels, thereby making it easier for movement of the walker. Still more specifically, it relates to a wheeled walker which is foldable for transporting and storage.
2. State of the Prior Art
The most common walking aid for the infirm incapable of supporting and propelling themselves are aluminum or other lightweight frame structures on which the user leans while taking a step and then lifts and moves the frame forward before taking the next step.
A number of similar wheeled structures have been suggested in various patents. However, for various reasons these have not become commercially acceptable, probably because of the complicated, and possibly expensive design. Moreover, none of these suggest a collapsible structure which will facilitate transportation and storage. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 906,845; 1,307,058; 1,394,224; 1,448,783; 2,792,052; 3,195,550 and 3,625,237.